


Control

by zonderliing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Handcuffs, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: THIS IS FILTHY. idk if this is considered a rarepair but i seem to be writing a decent amount of those lately....





	

It wasn’t unusual for Oikawa to request Ushijima come to his room. It also wasn’t a secret as to what he wanted from him. Their relationship wasn’t complicated, they had always been straight forward with each other, Ushijima was blunt and Oikawa was shameless so their relationship worked well together.

Oikawa wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gone from rivals in high school to fuck buddies in university. Iwaizumi had called Their relationship friends with benefits once but Oikawa had wrinkled his nose at that, they weren’t exactly friends, there was still that competitive part inside them both that made it easy to rile each other up and yet for some reason they kept coming back to each other.

So when Ushijima found himself in front of Oikawa’s dorm room and was suddenly being yanked inside and pressed against the wall even before the door closed behind them, it wasn’t out of the ordinary.  
They were extremely sexually compatible, despite their desire to admit they were on equal grounds for anything, whether it was at volleyball or in bed. It also made nearly every time they did this a competition, Oikawa fighting back with all his efforts despite how Ushijima overpowered him 9 out of 10 times.

Today was different though. Oikawa had a plan, Oikawa was going to be the one in control today. He craved it, needed it. The buildup stress from exams and long study periods left him wanting to dominate and make Ushijima submit to him.

He groaned as the larger man’s tongue licked passed his lips and into his mouth, rubbing hard against his own as they clashed together. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered shut and he pressed Ushijima desperately against the wall, bodies fitting together easily as they had many times before.

The setter grabbed at the front of the taller man’s shirt, pulling him off the wall and pushing him back towards the bed. They stumbled together in the heat of the kiss, Ushijima thoroughly distracted by Oikawa’s skilled tongue, licking back into his mouth and teeth pulling on his lips, none the wiser to his plan.

Ushijima pressed a firm palm against the back of Oikawa’s spine, pulling him down against him as they fell back against the bed. The pressure was pleasant, Oikawa gasping softly into the others mouth between sloppy kisses.  
Ushijima shuffled back further onto the bed as Oikawa settled into his lap, straddling his wide frame that made the brunette shudder in anticipation.

Oikawa’s hands slid up the others heavy build, feeling muscles go tense as he felt him up, grabbing Ushijima by the wrists and holding them up against the headboard, the other letting him do as he pleased, knowing Oikawa liked to play around.

The larger man’s eyes were closed, still pleasantly distracted by Oikawa’s warm tongue thoroughly occupying the space between his lips, he let out a soft groan as Oikawa tugged on his lip and pulled, leaning forward into the tug but the brunette held him back in place.  
Suddenly there was a cold feeling against his wrists, a click and then Oikawa was shifting down and moving to his legs.

Ushijima tried to shift but his hands were firmly locked in place by a pair of handcuffs holding him to the headboard.  
His expression went more serious than usual, staring down unamused at Oikawa as he tried to grab at his ankles.  
"Oikawa." His voice was deep and threatening but the boy on question simply looked up with an expression trying to portray innocence.  
"I don’t approve of his, release me." Oikawa rolled his eyes, mumbling about Ushijima not having a sense of adventure and returned his attention back to grabbing the man’s ankles to further restrain him.  
"Oikawa." His voice was harsher this time, eye twitching in annoyance and eyebrows pulled tightly together in agitation.

"You’re fine." Oikawa mumbled, obviously fed up with Ushijima’s over reaction. The larger male experimentally pulled at his wrists, the metal cutting into his skin and he kissed his teeth, glaring down at Oikawa who was still fighting against his legs, kicking the boy’s hands away as he tried to hold him down. He obviously wasn’t trying too hard though, Oikawa was much stronger than he looked if he was putting all his effort into it.

"Stop struggling or ill-" he was cut off as Ushijima wiggled a foot free, putting a little too much force into his escape since his hands were bound and ended up smacking the other with his heel.

Oikawa cursed and back off momentarily, holding his nose. His eyes teared up at the pain but it wasn’t like he hadn’t been smacked in the face with a volleyball once or twice, he could handle it.  
However as his vision cleared and he looked back at Ushijima, the man’s eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"What?" He reached up to touch his lip, suddenly feeling warm, blood covering his fingertips and for a moment the room was silent and neither moved or said anything.

Ushijima swallowed thickly as Oikawa’s head suddenly whipped up to look at him, launching himself at the other, nails digging into his shoulders and Ushijima hissed while Oikawa yelled.

"You asshole! You gave me a nosebleed!" The blood slowly trickled down his lips and neck, dripping onto Ushijima’s clothes but neither seemed to care.

Silence fell between them again, their eyes hard and narrowed at each other, Ushijima silently telling him he deserved it but Oikawa was having none of that but for some reason the way Ushijima stared at him was making him hot, suddenly grabbing the front of the others shirt and crushing their lips together for the second time that night.

Oikawa moaned at the contact, the pain in the centre of his face forgotten and replaced by the warm feeling of Ushijima licking into his mouth, the taste of his own blood on his tongue, mixing between their saliva.

"I hate you." Oikawa hissed between kisses, glad that at least he’d managed to hold Ushijima’s hands down so he could escape or push him off, thoroughly sitting in his lap was also keeping him in place.  
He felt Ushijima groan from the back of his throat, knowing the degrading comments made the taller man hot beneath the collar, it hadn’t taken long into their relationship for Oikawa to figure that out.  
"This is filthy." He snapped, his hips shifting more comfortable and he leaned back, feeling Ushijima’s cock hard in his pants, pressing against his ass. He wiggled back, making more purposeful friction between them and he felt Ushijima tense beneath him, visibly holding his groans back. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, the cuffs clinking above their heads as he struggled.

Oikawa dragged his lips down the others neck, his face smeared with blood just as badly as his own, by this point it was hard to tell which one of them had gotten the bloody nose.  
Oikawa nipped at Ushijima’s ear, breath hot and harsh against it.  
"You’re absolutely disgusting. Did you get hard just by looking at me covered in blood? You kinky bastard." His tongue dragged against the outside of the boy’s ear, watching goosebumps raise on the back of his neck.

"I’m leaving you like this so you can think about what you’ve done." He sucked the others earlobe into his mouth as he ground his hips back against the bulge in the others pants. Ushijima bucked against him, seeking friction for the raging hard on but Oikawa was slipping off and towards the bathroom before he could think of a way to stop him.

Ushijima groaned and slammed his head back against the headboard once Oikawa closed the door and was out of sight. He twisted his head to look up at the cuffs, his wrists already red from exerting effort onto escaping but after a few more tugs he abandoned hope and just sat there, feeling defeated.

He licked over his lips, swollen and covered in blood. The coppery taste still lingered and he felt heat pooling between his legs. He hissed quickly, glancing at the bathroom door and hearing the water of the shower start to run, cursing under his breath because he had no idea how long Oikawa would be in there for. He didn’t have a choice he just had to sit there and wait, despite how uncomfortable he was.

\-----

427 sheep. At least that’s how many Ushijima had counted before the 428th sheep turned into Oikawa. His mind slipping from his distraction, thinking too hard about the boy in the bathroom.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the image away, trying his best to get his boner to go down but this wasn’t working, at this rate the only thing Oikawa would accomplish would be giving him a terrible case of blue balls.  
The darkness of the back of his eyelids made his imagination that much clearer. Picturing a naked Oikawa so vividly, his skin wet and warm, slippery with soap. His hair smelling clean as it clung to his face. His muscles hard, arms strong and long lithe legs with thick thighs from countless hours for working out.  
Ushijima swallowed thickly and groaned again, thrusting up against nothing as his cock throbbed and ached for attention.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been left like this but he was staring to sweat. His body too warm and his clothes too tight.  
Thankfully just as he thought he was starting to break, he heard the water of the shower shut off and it was only a couple moments later before Oikawa was stepping out, hair still damp and nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ushijima looked him up and down, licking across his lips in anticipation.  
"Oi-"  
"Be quiet. I’m still mad at you." He cut the other off before he could even utter a word, leaning forward and using a cloth to wipe Ushijima’s face of blood. He’d already showered he didn’t feel like getting messy all over again.

Ushijima’s jaw went tight as he was cleaned but he had no choice but to accept the treatment.  
"Apologize to me." Oikawa’s eyes were hard, staring down at Ushijima who still had an air of defiance to him.  
"You’ve tied me up against my-"  
"I said apologize" Oikawa snapped once again, cutting the other off.

He dropped the cloth on the bedside table and moved to settle in Ushijima’s lap, legs on either side of his hips, the towel wrapped around Oikawa’s waist threatening to fall away and the large male couldn’t help but glance down between his legs.  
Oikawa of course caught him looking and grabbed the man’s cheeks between firm fingers, his grip hard enough to bruise.  
"Well?" He waited but Ushijima said nothing, still feeling as though Oikawa had deserved the kick, perhaps not the nose bleed.  
"Still not listening to me? Fine. I’ll just force it out of you then."

For a moment Ushijima was afraid he might get up and abandon him for another couple hours but instead Oikawa moved his hand to grab a fistful of hair and yank his head to the side, exposing his neck so Oikawa’s teeth could sink into his flesh, biting and sucking angry marks into his skin. Ushijima groaned loudly, hips bucking up suddenly at the feeling. His hands jerked against the cuffs, wanting so badly to hold him down and fuck him and show him who was in charge but he couldn’t.

Oikawa moaned as he licked over the newly formed bruised, rubbing his ass back against Ushijima’s throbbing erection until his towel fell away to expose his own arousal.

He leaned up to Ushijima’s ear, whispering harshly to him.  
"I opened myself up for you while I was in the shower. I bet your cock would slip right in, hot and thick inside me." Oikawa’s tone was dripping with desire but also with a hint of mischief. He knew he was totally in control and had every intention of making Ushijima break.

"You just have to apologize..." He whispered, hand moving down the side of his face and holding his cheek, kissing him softly on the other side.  
"Let me hear you beg." His fingers traced the outline of the others lips before pressing into his mouth, playing with Ushijima’s tongue.  
The setters fingers tasted like soap, long slender fingers hard with callous’ yet soft and not unpleasant, toying with his tongue. His expression softened, letting himself fall victim to Oikawa’s charm. He didn’t particularly want to bend to the brunettes wishes but he was also under the impression he might be stuck handcuffed to the bed for much longer than he thought possible. 

He tilted his head so the others fingers dropped from his mouth, refusing to meet the others gaze.  
“Forgive me, Oikawa.” His jaw was tight but he honestly was sorry, he hadn’t intended to smack Oikawa in the face and make him bleed, he’d just wanted to win. 

The brunette hummed softly and adjusting himself in the others lap, brushing his lips against the others.   
“Again.” He coaxed, a shit eating grin plastering itself on his face because he was thoroughly enjoying this wave of accomplishment, making Ushijima submit to him.

“Sorry-“ He was cut off as Oikawa pressed his lips firmly against the others, kissing him hard before his tongue slipped into his mouth. He tasted the blood that lingered but he didn’t care, reaching down to undo Ushijima’s pants and push them away to grab hold of his cock. Oikawa shuddered in anticipation as he shifted back, feeling it press against him and he moaned into the others mouth. 

“God Ushijima you’re so thick.” Oikawa moaned as he felt the other press inside him, ass stretched from his time in the shower and able to take the other with ease.   
He bit down on his lip as he wiggled himself down to take the larger male to the hilt, sighing lewdly once he finally sat back completely. He licked at Ushijima’s lips who seemed to be struggling to keep himself together, clearly enjoying this way more than he’d intended to. 

“Ah- You make me feel so full.” He tilted his head back and moaned, rotating his hips as he sat back on the others dick. He moaned, body on full display for Ushijima but his hands tied made it impossible for him to fully appreciate what was in front of him. 

Ushijima groaned and bucked up, forcing himself deeper into the other. Oikawa moaned but stabilized himself, using his legs to support himself as he bounced up and down on the others cock. His hand moved between his legs, jerking himself off as he rode Ushijima’s cock, tensing and moaning as he felt himself getting closer. 

Oikawa’s toes curled, his muscles clenching around the others dick making him groan, his eyes having screwed shut but he pried them open to watch Oikawa get himself off. The sight was honestly something he could forgive, perhaps being tied up wasn’t so bad despite how much he wasn’t to pound the boy into the mattress.

“Ushi-“ The setter gasped, throwing his head back as his hand clamped around his dick, wanting to hold himself off.   
“Do it.” The others voice was commanding and send a shiver down Oikawa’s spine, releasing his hold and letting himself cum hard with a groan. He collapsed on top of the larger male, shifting to be comfortable as he collected himself, waiting for his heart rate to return to a normal pace.  
There was a moment of silence shared between then aside from Oikawa’s heavy breathing. When he failed to move, Ushijima nudged him slightly, thinking he may have fallen asleep. 

“Oikawa, release me from these restraints.” He frowned when Oikawa looked up and just smiled at him before nuzzling back under his chin and closed his eyes. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
